lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
Broma peti--Myaleee Mestre: Ci es la profeta ci ia pote parla a animales? Studiante nonsabente: Nos Santa Profeta Tarzan! Me prea ce nos no cambia plu la gramatica de lfn. Me deveni vertigos. La perfeta es la enemi de la bon. jorj *Me acorda. Me xerca sola un esplica coerente de la lingua como el es aora! Simon **bon. Me prea ance ce nos no cambia parolas en un xerca eternal per la parola perfeta. Esta Calix Santa no esiste. jorj *De tempo a tempo, nos trova un mal noncoere entre la formas de un familia de parolas. Me pensa ce estas debe es ancora coretida. Ma aora esta es un aveni rara, e no un cosa ce debe preocupa nos. Simon **oce. Un broma: Un jornaliste ia scrive un reporta sur la roles de femes en Kabul alga anios ante la gera ala. El ia nota ce femes, par costum, ia pasea sinco pasos pos se sposos. Plu resente, el ia reveni a Kabul e ia nota ce la femes ancora pasea pos se sposos. Ia pare ce, an si la rejim opresante de la Taliban ia es destruida en Kabul, la costum antica ia continua. La jornaliste ia vade a un de la femes afgani e ia demande: "per ce vos continua con esta costum antica ce vos ia vole cambia tan desperante en anios pasada?" La fem afgani ia regarda la jornaliste direta en la oios e ia dise, sin esita: "bombetas". (la leson de esta narada: pos alga om grande es un fem intelijente.) * Ah, multe bon, un broma riablos! Andrei **Pardona, ma rie+able+os riablos no es bon. Coreta: tro riable, vera divertinte etc ;-) Myaleee **Si. Ma posable "riablos" es un parola bromin... (O, en fato, el pote sinifia "plen de riables", no?) Simon **En lfn , esta es strana, no? como amablos, comeblos, audablos etc !!! Myaleee **Vera strana, si. Me no recomenda el, ma indica simple ce el teorial posable. Simon Per Simon: Me pensa ce nos nesesa un mensiona en la gramatica sur la usa de "per" en casos do engles usa "to" ante un verbo. Per esemplo, "he works to support his children" es "el labora per suporta se enfantes" e no "el labora suporta se enfantes". Me pensa ce tu pote ajunta un comenta su la parte de "verbos" do tu parla de cadenas de verbos, e ance su la parte de "preposadas" do tu parla de "per". Ce pensa tu? jorj *Su la preposadas, nos ia ave la esemplo "Tases es usada per bevi." Ma si, nos pote clari plu bon la usa, en la du locas ce tu ia mensiona. Me va fa esta pos alga oras. Simon *(o esce on debe dise "el labora per suporta de se enfantes"?) **On pote dise acel, ma on no nesesa. "De" es famos ambigua en tal casos: esce "ama de la madre" sinifia ce la madre ama, o ce on ama la madre? Simon ***la problem, como me vide el, es ce on pote dise ambos "per (la) suporta de se enfantes" e "per suporta (infinitivo) se enfantes". car un verbo usada como un nom no nesesa un article pos un preposada, on no pote reconose si el es un nom verbal o un infinitivo. nota la difere plu clar con "es la ora per la canta de la imno" e "es la ora per canta la imno". ma, natural, esta no es importante. ***Si la infinitiva ave un ojeto direta, on pote reconose el par acel. E la difere semantical es pico! Simon *Me ia ajunta un esemplo su "per", e du esemplos su cadenas de verbos. Me pensa ce acel sufisi. Esta usa de "per" no es spesial – el es esata como la usa de otra preposadas ante verbos, cual segue natural de otra cosas esplicada en la gramatica. **la sola problem es ce engles usa "to" per ambos "per" e la infinitivo. ma me pensa ce la inclui de la esemplo sufisi. jorj *Ma me vole rediscute la espresas "vade vide" e "veni vide" ce nos ia considera resente. Los es idiomal e difisil per esplica a un aprendor ci no conose los en se lingua propre. **me acorda. formas coreta (me crede) ta es "vade per vide" e "veni de vide", no? jorj **Si. Me va ajusta la disionarios. Simon * Simon, a pasada tu ia usa "veni de vide"(como en franses: je viens de voir) per " I have just seen"; Jorj?Myaleee **"Veni de vide" es clar bon, ma el no relata a la demanda corente. Nun sujesta ce on pote dise "me veni vide" per sinifia "I have just seen". Ma ante un semana o du, nos ia deside (erante) ce "me veni vide" pote sinifia "me veni per vide". Simon *Jorj cara, me vole oia alga de miles de tu bromas!!! **ai - me no ave "miles" de bromas. ma asi es un: *Me ia es en la bar ier cuando subita me ia reconose ce me debe peta! *La musica ia es multe, multe forte. *Donce, me ia deside peta con la ritmo de la musica per asconde me ruido. *Pos du o tre cantas, me ia comensa senti plu bon. *Me ia fini me bir e ia nota ce tota persones en la bar ia regarda intensa a me. *Donce me ia recorda ce me ia es escutante a me iPod. :-( ** Per ce la :-( ? Me trova el plu riable me bromas bobo! Myaleee ***multe grasias! :-) ** La :-( representa la embarasa de la om en la bar, no la senti de la bromor sur se broma... Simon Sur "ta" * Cuando me vide la parte de la gramatica sur "ta", me trova ce la indica de la tempo es difisil. Me opina ce "si" sufisi per indica ce la verbo es ipotesal, e donce on debe indica la tempo ala: ** Me ta es felis si la sol brilia. ** Si me ia conose, me ta dise tu. ** Me ta core si tu va core ance. * Esta paralel la usa de "ta" en frases con un verbo de duta, opina, etc, segueda par un suproposa: ** Me duta ce tu ta pote gania. ** Ce me ta era no ia es posable. ** Me va recorda ce tu no ta aida me. * Esta pare bon a me regarda prima. Me va considera el plu a pos. Ma nota ce "si" es usada ance con verbos nonipotesal, con un sinifia simil a "cuando". (Esta no cambia tu punto xef, ma on no pote dise ce "si" sufisi per indica la nonrealia.) Simon ** Me ia cambia la paje – esta es un bon simpli. La posable ia es ja indicada como "idiomal", ma aora el es la modo xef. El es ance paralel a la usa de tempos en suproposas de parla. Simon * Tu ia ajunta la esemplo "Nos ta sede si vos no ataca plu." Me no comprende se intende. Seguente la clari ce presede la esemplo, me debe comprende "ataca" como indicante un ata presente, ma donce la ata no es imajinada, e on no nesesa "ta". Me ta dise "si vos no va ataca plu". Esce ave un esemplo plu bon de "ta" con un verbo presente en la suproposa? (Me ia restora la claris de la sinifias de la frases, an pos tu ia sutrae los, car me opina ce los es importante per comprende la intende de la esemplos.) Simon * Me no gusta la esemplo "El ia dise ce el ta responde a me demanda." Esta es simple un esemplo de parla reportada, e la forma natural es "va responde". (O pote imajina ce el ia dise: "Me ta responde a tu demanda!", ma esta pare nonprobable, e la esemplo ta pertine ancora a un otra parte de la esplica.) Simon * Me no gusta ance la frase "On usa ance ta en frases con alga atas mental, como opinas, credes, e dutas." Con alga? Como la lejor va sabe de cual atas mental on parla asi? Esce opinas e credes nesesa "ta"? Sola cuando los es imajinal e on reporta los como parla reportada, me pensa. Dutas es alga diferente, car la idea de duta se mesma conteni un cualia nonimajinal. Simon